ethics_in_technologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Walters 2
As technology is evolving, the use of drones has been very popular for recreation, sports broadcasting, movie producing and warfare. At first they may seem harmless but is there an ethical problem with these fascinating flying objects? Radio Controlled Drones Flying Radio Controlled (RC) drones has become a hobby for some and a profession for others. Has the use of RC drones gone too far putting people in potential danger? The video to the right explains one problem drones cause. In California, firefighters are trying to fight huge wildfires that are threatening neighborhoods. Curious drone owners started flying their drones, mounted with cameras, over the fires to see what they look like from above. This poses a huge problem for airplane and helicopter pilots dumping fire retardant on the wildfires. With drone popularity on the rise, pilots always need to be on the lookout for drones when flying at lower altitudes. Drones can fly hundreds of feet into the air depending on the quality and design of the drone. On July 31, 2015 a drone was spotted just below a Boeing passenger jet flown by Delta while approaching JFK Airport in New York City. The results of colliding with a drone could be devastating. If a drone was sucked into one of the jet engines, the engine could shut down and bring down the aircraft. The drone spotted near JFK airport was at at elevation of approximately 1700 feet. There are also privacy concerns associated with drones. Drone "pilots" could potentially fly a drone over private property while filming. Military Drones For the last few decades, drones have helped the United States Military complete important missions. The use of such drones is very controversial however. The idea of having an unmanned aircraft flying overhead can be quite disturbing but the number of lives these drones have saved is astounding. Drone is the nickname for an Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV). Drones are flown in locations where it is too dangerous or risky for men to drive or fly. Drones provide 24 hour aerial surveillance to keep an eye on potential enemy attacks. Many drones are simply used to take pictures and video of the ground below. Some drones however are armed with laser guided missiles which can be used to make small attacks on dangerous militant groups on the Earth's surface. In 2012, BBC reported that President Obama confirmed that the United States does use drones on a regular basis to make attacks on groups of militants in the middle east. These attacks are normally successful. On some occasions innocent lives can be taken by drone strikes. In 2011, forty innocent lives were taken during an attack on a tribal meeting in Pakistan. Although most drones are piloted by men, locally or possibly thousands of miles away, accidents like this can still happen. In the last few years, drones have become even more advanced. Now there are drones that do not need any intervention by man. They are able to take off, refuel, and land completely on their own. It has been proven that computers on equipment such as drones can be more accurate and reliable than soldiers in battle. US News stated that soldiers in the heat of war may not have the best judgement and may make poor decisions because of the conditions. Drones for example are not affected by conditions around them.